In A Perfect World
by Lacie'sStoryBook
Summary: How would things have been if they had met under different circumstances? How things would have been if there had been no twisted game, if they had been in a perfect world? How would it be if he could change fate? He pondered about this all the time...and he was tempted to change destiny. One Shot.


**Hey there! So this is a story I had written quite a long time ago and as I was going through some old documents I found this story. so I said, why not post it right? I love this this pairing and its been quite some time that I've written so I edited added stuff and well I really enjoyed witting this. I hope you do too reading it. Last but not least, I Don't Own Anything.**

**In A perfect World**

How would things have been if they had met under different circumstances?

How would things have been if there had been no twisted game, if they had been in a perfect world?

How would it be if he could change fate? He pondered about this all the time...and he was tempted to change destiny.

A small kiss...He leaned his forehead against hers and slowly cupping her chin he shortened the distance between them. With his one eye, He could see a glint of hesitation through her half lidded eyes. A few kisses, A few touches and their clothes long forgotten. Their troubles, their concerns in the past.

He was sure they could hear them, her sweet voice echoed in the room and filled his ears, igniting desire within him.

Was he supposed to feel shame? Guilt? What about their age difference? The other Shaoran? Right now honestly, Excuse his manners, he didn't give a shit. He did not care, not now for she was here and she was safe. She was alive. His safety in this sick human chest was of no concern to him but Sakura, his sweet Sakura, if he were to fail…He would not forgive himself. Not again, he can't lose someone important to him again.

Their lips met once again and he pressed forward gently. She made a small squeal as his tongue entered her mouth and pushed against her tongue with desire and elegance. "Fai San..." somehow it felt wrong to hear her utter his name.

Her heart beat with longing and he was there holding her he always was. So she held on to him, she clung to him desperately as he became a part of her. She whimpered in pain and he kissed her tears away. "Sakura" her name upon his lips and she felt that, that name belonged to her. Not Shaoran's Sakura, She was just Sakura and her pain faded, not just her physical pin but the pain in her heart.

His lips pressed down again, this time with pressure. Though he did not realize it, although he had already given up his own identity in order to become his brother, he was upset to hear another man's name upon her soft lips.

She was the only who could make him feel like he was his own person. Himself, not fay and that thought struck him guilty. Because he did not deserve such joy. Although his twin's wish was for his freedom, a part of him felt that he didn't deserve it.  
But ever since he met her things had changed. In the begging he was only following Fei Wang's order to protect the princess. In time though, he came to genuinely want to protect her on his own Volition.

Being by her side made him feel that though his existence was a sin, he was worth being Alive.

_'I'm sorry I couldn't do anything for you when things were hardest for you. Even so, I'm glad you're alive._'

with her by his side there were no fake smiles, no pretenses.

_"You don't have to tell me but please don't smile if you don't feel like it."_  
Before he realized he had dropped his guard. She simply...Made him feel ALIVE.

"Fai" _No that isn't right._

"Yui..." His eyes widened and his heart gave a small leap.

"Sakura I-"Her brown eyes shined with the moonlight seeping through the curtains and she gently reached out to caress his cheek. "Yui, Fai would have wanted you to be happy, because you are his dear brother that is what he truly wishes. He would have wanted you to live the life you chose to live."

His mouth parted, words unspoken and he closed it again with a small genuine smile he leaned in and kissed her forehead, his golden looks caressing her face.

"Please, say it again...my name." he said, his voice breaking with desire and desperation. He longed to hear her say that name which had not been said since he erased his own existence.  
"Yui…" her palm traveled from his cheek down to a wound on his chest from just a battle ago. Their eyes locked and they continued dancing to the beats of their hearts.

"Yui!"She squirmed beneath him, hold holding onto the bed sheets with one hand, and dragging her small palm from his shoulder to his back.

"Sakura." it did not matter whether she was a clone or not because for him, she was...Sakura, his princess and therefore he would always be by her side.

"yui.."

With each world they traveled, with each battle, their lives were endangered so all they had right now, in this moment, they would hold unto each other. Right now, they were just Sakura and Yui. This was a world made just for the two of them and this moment was their perfect world.


End file.
